


Burning Desert

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [53]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desert, Gen, Haiku, Hot, Poetry, heat - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Haiku of about a hot desert.
Series: Poetry [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 1





	Burning Desert

Beamy desolate  
A great, burning desert sand  
whilst watching the sun


End file.
